Trae el Destino
by Hana Dawn
Summary: Durante el funeral de su propia madre, Battler, de 12 años, escapa hacia el jardín sin ser visto. Y allí, entre toda la niebla, junto al estanque, encuentra a una misteriosa mujer rubia que lo observa. ¿Cuál será su propósito? Oneshot, entre los EP3-EP4.


**Trae el Destino**

a.k.a Bring the Fate

**por Hana Dawn**

**

* * *

**Situado entre el EP3 y EP4.

Disclaimer: Umineko No Naku Koro Ni © (When They Cry 3) pertenece a 07th Expansion. No intento adueñarmelo, ni tengo fines de lucro, ni mucho menos.

Pero eso no significa que el fanfiction no sea mío. Tampoco lo roben. ;)

* * *

La puerta principal se abría y cerraba repetidamente, acompañada por el sonar de unas campanas colgantes de cristal. Hasta él lograba escucharlas por sobre todo el resto de los murmullos, incluso estando a varias habitaciones de distancia de la entrada. El vaivén de la puerta era tan frecuente que el titileo de dichas campanas se hizo insoportable; ya más que dar una grata bienvenida, no hacían más que avisar que más y más gente se reunía para aumentar esta pesadísima atmósfera. Así que cuando Rudolf se hartó y las arrancó de golpe, todos los presentes lo notaron de inmediato, e interpretaron como una clara señal de "ya basta". "Silencio".

Pues esta no era una situación donde una bienvenida cordial era relevante. Es más, hasta se podría decir que era una situación totalmente contraria. Pero no era para ellos, sino que era la instancia más formal para una despedida social. Él lo sabía bien, lo sabía más que bien, asimismo su padre: esto no era para ellos, y de seguro, nadie se preocupaba de que fuera así. Los recién llegados sabían de más a lo que venían: saludaban y daban en pésame en la puerta al destruido viudo, pasaban a través de los cuartos con ligereza, bajando la cabeza ante algún conocido, y directo al cuarto donde él estaba. Si lograban divisarlo, sentado en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su carita hinchada de a ratos, repetían el acto de la entrada, le comunicaban su lamento, y se dirigían al verdadero objetivo de la masiva reunión: varias velas, muchas flores, fotos enmarcadas, y una linda caja entre todas ellas.

Para cualquiera, era una fiesta, un cumpleaños. Pero ni siquiera el tener doce años podía ocultar lo terriblemente fría que estaba aquella caja, ni lo pálido que estaba su contenido.

Los únicos que estaban conscientes de su triste presencia, embotellada en un terno occidental negro, eran sus abuelos - los dueños de la casa, quienes habían accedido a usarla para la ceremonia, ya que ni Rudolf ni él aguantaban estar encerrados en la que antes llamaban hogar, ahora que la ausencia los acongojaba. De vez en cuando, su abuela iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo. Él siempre respondía con una leve sacudida de cabeza. No quería entristecer a sus abuelos con su falta de apetito y ánimo, pero tampoco podía esconder su malestar. Si incluso su padre había llorado frente a él, ¿por qué un niño de doce añitos habría de esconderlo, más aun de los padres de la difunta?

Alguien llegó a relevar a Rudolf de su puesto de portero, ganándose un par de comentarios de "enhorabuena". Habían sido en susurros, pero el muchacho los había nuevamente escuchado como si a su oído hubieran sido. Ellos decían tal cosa pues, ¿qué hacía el tercer heredero de la rica familia de los Ushiromiya atendiendo la puerta del funeral de su propia esposa? Su deber era estar junto a aquel hermoso ataúd y recibir los pésames, pero estaba realizando la tarea de un sirviente.

Quizás, pensó el pequeño Battler, su padre estaba intentando hacer lo mismo que él: evadiendo al ataúd, al cadáver, a la muerte de Asumu. Esfuerzo inútil, pero hasta casi inconsciente.

Cuando sacaron a Rudolf de la puerta, todo se hizo silencio. Nadie se atrevió a hablarle.

Pasaron largos e intensos minutos antes de que empezara la conversación trivial entre los asistentes, siempre en voz baja sepulcral. Battler los escuchaba, sin poder discernir si el volumen era por respeto o por incomodidad repudiante.

Pero no era necesario analizar ese ínfimo detalle para que Battler estuviera consciente de que toda esa gente que lo rodeaba, vestida de negro, casi en una fiesta, estaba, más que sumida en una profunda tristeza, en un estado de dilatación, como en espera de algo concreto. Lo más espeluznante es que todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, estaban en ese estado. Se sabían en ese estado. Y sabían al resto, también. Todos están esperando por algo, por lo mismo. Battler no sabía qué esperaban, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Quería huir. De la atracción en la que su madre se había convertido, de la atmósfera cada vez más pesada, del mayor y mayor gentío, del constante murmullo, del hambre de las arpías. Abrumado, Battler optó por dejar de escuchar todo sonido. Por un momento, pudo hacerlo. Y a la vez, logró también sin quererlo notar otra cosa: que nadie de ese mismo gentío se escuchaba.

A Battler no le hizo gracia saber que su madre estaba tirada ahí, muerta, y siendo prácticamente el hazmerreír de la reunión. Pero la gota que seguramente derramó el vaso fue ver a aquella mujer de cabellos brillantes acercarse a su padre, quien estaba hundido en un sillón, despeinando su flequillo continuamente en intentos de que la palma de su mano se fijara en su frente para que su cabeza pudiera liberar el peso que sentía llevaba sobre él. Se acercaba cada vez más, hasta tal punto de terminar abrazándolo y reconfortándolo. Pero él era digno hijo de su padre, y sabía cuándo una mujer tenía ese "otro" tipo de intenciones. Y esta mujer hedía a eso.

Apretó sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaba harto. Así que, si no podía aislarse en sí mismo, iba a huir físicamente. Aprovechando que nadie lo notaba ni lo quería notar, se escabulló por una puerta que tenía a su espalda, saliendo sin demora. La cerró tras de sí y supo que nadie vendría a seguirlo. Al darle vuelta al seguro, se quedó quieto. Como cual magnetismo atrae a un metal, apoyó lentamente su frente en la madera. Su cuerpo se relajó de toda la tensión acumulada por estar encerrado en ese cuarto por horas. Y, finalmente, sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un sollozo. Se tapó la boca, tratando de recobrar control, pero entonces recordó que... nadie lo escucharía.

Su mano lentamente se resbaló de su boca y colgó libremente en su costado. El peso de su espalda recayó en su frente. Sus ojos se nublaron. Y el suelo a sus pies comenzó a empaparse.

- M-ma... Mamá...

Rato después, logró calmarse. Se secó la cara con la manga del costoso traje y volteó hacia el jardín. Habiendo liberado un poco de su dolor, ahora estaba consciente de sus alrededores y pudo apreciar que el día estaba cubierto. Pero no la pensó mucho y caminó hacia el interior. Al pasto que estaba tan claro que parecía blanco, al cielo que estaba tan nublado que parecía un vacío, a un aire tan... decir "pesado" sería quedarse corto. El día parecía haber perdido su color y brillo. Pero a Battler no le importó. Es más, hasta casi lo agradeció, porque si hubiera habido un sol brillante y pájaros trinando, ese preciado ambiente, que parecía estar detenido en el tiempo y le permitía escapar de ese maldito cuarto, no sería más que otra prisión.

Ante ese pensamiento, Battler dudó. ¿Estaba bien sentir algo así?

Apenas puso un pie en la grava, sintió una urgencia desesperante de respirar, pero, por alguna razón, se le hacía imposible. Se rascó la garganta, abrió la boca, pero sólo conseguía jadear a medias. Así que se soltó la corbata, se desabotonó el primer botoncillo de la camisa, también el vestón, y tiró la cabeza hacia arriba, hacia la extraña blancura del cielo de ese día, rogando por una bocanada de aire. El ahogo desapareció.

No estaba seguro de qué había sido eso. Que él supiera, la única persona que tenía asma de la familia era Jessica, su prima. Si Battler hubiese sido mayor, y con ello hubiese tenido más experiencia, hubiera entendido que eso había sido una pequeña crisis de ansiedad. Pero como no lo era, a la única conclusión que pudo llegar era que la corbata había estado muy apretada, así que decidió nunca más ajustarla alrededor de su cuello, por miedo a otra falta de aire tan desgraciada.

Una densa niebla apareció suave y de repente, aumentando la sensación de encierro de ese día.

La niebla activó una memoria perdida, permitiéndole a Battler recordar el jardín por completo, a pesar de no poder verlo. Recordó que era amplio, que rodeaba toda la casa, que estaba cubierto de hierba, y que tenía árboles y un estanque cerca de la muralla que delimitaba la propiedad. De acuerdo a esa misma memoria, el estanque estaba casi al frente suyo, así que caminó hacia él, a pesar de no poder verlo.

Se quedó con ese recuerdo en la cabeza al avanzar, revoloteando con imágenes sueltas. Había estado jugando con su madre, en una de las pocas visitas a la gran casa. No recordaba más detalles, había sido hace mucho.

Su paso se alentó. Su madre. Su familia. Su muerte. Su pérdida. Todos esos pensamientos saturaban su cabeza más que las mismas nubes. Aún así, siguió caminando.

A la orilla del estanque, a la sombra del árbol que no superaba los 3 metros, Battler distinguió una figura, que antes había permanecido invisible a causa de la niebla: a una mujer con vestido largo y grande, de espalda a él, con la mirada fija en el agua.

Battler, en su dolor, podría haber confundido a cualquier persona con su madre, pues su deseo de verla nuevamente sobrepasaba lo que captaban sus cinco sentidos. Así que al llamarle madre no fue porque se pudiera haber parecido; era sólo que, para él, cualquier mujer podría haber sido su madre, esperándolo. Por lo tanto, tamaña fue su decepción al llamarla "¡mami!", y verla voltear, con cabellos rubios, ojos azules, usando un vestido occidental pomposo y con un paraguas erguido sobre su cabeza a pesar de no haber una gota de lluvia, que casi rompió a llorar, como su corazón definitivamente hizo.

El gris brillante que rebotaban las nubes, sumado a las bajas que lo rodeaban, le hacían picar los ojos, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta que esta mujer no era su madre. Es más, no le parecía familiar.

Esta mujer se había girado ante su acongojado llamado, y se le había quedado viendo. No tenía más de veinte años, pero ya se notaban en su rostro unas marcas que claramente indicaban sonrisas. Sin embargo, estas marcas estaban chuecas, no eran de sonrisas de felicidad. Aun así, no se podía estar completamente seguro de ello, pues esta mujer no estaba ni cerca de reír: se le había quedado viendo con... melancolía. Y lástima. O quizás, pena. O quizás con un sentimiento tan familiar al suyo, tan "Comprendo lo que sientes... La pérdida es casi mi segundo nombre", que el pequeño Battler casi lo sintió en su propia piel, pero ya era más que suficiente con la pena que cargaba.

- ¿Qué haces en el frío, muchachito? -Preguntó. Su voz era prominente, confiada, pero no agresiva. Battler sintió un escalofrío que se arraigó en su nuca.

Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

Esta mujer no era cualquiera. Parecía ignorar su contexto, pero, si no sabía del funeral, si no conocía a la difunta, si no conocía a la familia, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el jardín interior de la casa de los padres durante el servicio? ¿Estaba pretendiendo ignorar? Lo más seguro es que quería lograr algo con eso, pero, ¿qué?

Después de un momento de silencio no muy prolongado, la boca de Battler se abrió por sí sola.

- ... No quería estar allí dentro.

- ¿Vienes de la casa?

- Sí, del salón principal, justo ahí... -Dijo, girando el tronco y apuntando hacia atrás. Se aseguró de que la mujer siguiera su dedo y encontrara la puerta por la que él salió.

Ella sabía. Battler sabía que ella sabía. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar contestar sus preguntas. No podía explicar por qué, pero sencillamente las palabras fluían desde él sin mayor dificultad. Ella le hablaba, él respondía sin ser capaz de frenar su lengua, pero tampoco había deseo de resistencia. Ella le hacía hablar respuestas que de seguro sabía.

- ¿Hacía mucho calor? -De todas formas, sus preguntas no parecían llegar a ningún lado.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿qué te hizo querer marcharte?

Hasta aquella.

Battler le quitó la mirada de encima y guardó silencio. Por un segundo, lo invadió la seguridad, y sintió una leve resistencia a decir la verdad.

Con la distancia, no podía aún apreciar el reflejo del agua, salvo un par de siluetas en contraste con el gris brillante, pertenecientes al árbol y a la mujer. Fue recién en ese momento que se extrañó por la existencia del paraguas que ella traía sobre su cabeza. Si bien el día estaba gris, no era de ese gris que anunciaba lluvia, y no le servía de nada en contra de la niebla. Así que, aún temeroso de levantar la vista, se quedó fijo en el reflejo y alzó la voz:

- ¿Por qué... tienes ese paraguas?

Por primera vez, la mujer rió. Fue una risa pequeña, corta, pero pareció tener todas las intenciones de una carcajada, de tono fuerte y casi burlón. Battler se animó a verla de vuelta, llamado por la curiosidad de esa risa.

- ¿Esto? -Dijo despectivamente, alejando un poco el mango y apuntándolo con las cejas arqueadas- No es nada más que un capricho.

La mujer le dio vueltas con el mango, y luego regresó su mirada a él, con un matiz ligeramente más ridiculizante.

- Que te asalte una duda tan absurda en vez de preguntarme directamente lo que de verdad te llena la cabeza es un truco muy barato como para despistarme -Y volvió a reír entre dientes con la misma intención de la primera vez, acercando su mano libre para intentar conservar un poco de delicadeza.

Battler casi se contagió de esa risa, pero la mujer cambió de expresión en un instante, lo que lo hizo retroceder de nuevo. Seguía en el mismo humor, pero más oscuro. Asímismo, su voz también se agravó.

- No me cambies el tema. Te hice una pregunta.

Battler volvió a quitar la vista de la mujer. Ella sonrió para sí, pero sólo un lado de su boca.

- Respóndeme.

Sus ojos empezaron a temblar. Ella no iba a dejar la pregunta hasta que se la contestara.

- ... Quería... Quería escapar -Respondió, casi en un susurro.

La mujer soltó un asombro, pero no fue necesario mirarla para identificar que lo había dicho sonriendo; estaba clarísimo en su tono.

Permanecieron en silencio durante instantes que le parecieron eternos. Sabía que ella lo miraba fijamente, pero tenía miedo de levantar los ojos del suelo.

Sin embargo, escuchó un suspiro. En la siguiente pregunta, la mujer volvió a su voz inicial - aquella que sabía, pero que, sobre todo, entendía.

- ¿Quieres acercarte al estanque? -Incluso había regresado a un volumen bajo. Battler dudó sobre si responder, mas eventualmente dejó que el propio peso de su cabeza respondiera asintiendo por él- Ven y hazlo.

Se irguió y caminó con prisa los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la orilla. La mujer lo siguió nuevamente con los ojos, incluso girando con el cuerpo, para seguir frente a él en todo momento.

Se arrodilló y se inclinó hacia el agua para ver su reflejo, mas antes de poder disfrutar de ese momento, su voz volvió a alzarse.

- ¿De qué querías escapar? -Su voz nuevamente lo incitaba a responder, pero sin burla detectable.

Battler intentó hacer caso omiso y hundirse en su reflejo, pero ella no era estúpida: movió su paraguas por sobre su cabeza y con ello cubrió la luz que lo hacía posible. De seguro estaba sonriendo por ello, pensó él.

- Ya, ya -Su voz de nuevo le dio escalofríos.

Él se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso no tenía otra opción?

- De toda esa gente -Le respondió casi con rudeza.

- Ooh, ¿y ese tono a qué se debe?

- No estoy de humor, ¿qué no te das cuenta?

- ¿Y a qué atribuyes eso? ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

- ¡El funeral que se está llevando a cabo!

La mujer mantuvo total calma en su voz a pesar de estar consciente del empuje que hacía en la herida del muchacho, pero continuó. Hablaba fuera de toda malicia, aún con dejos de melancolía.

- ¿Por qué te molesta el funeral? ¿No es acaso una celebración?

- No para mí.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de ese descontento?

- Es el funeral de mi madre...

Las manos de Battler se apretaron. No pudo verla, pero la mujer casi se hizo hacia atrás en arrepentimiento, claramente expresado en su mirada, amplia, con el ceño apretado. Pero ella respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos por un momento, y dejó que su suave voz siguiera.

- Si es así, ¿no deberías estar adentro, presentando tus respetos?

- Está lleno de gente desagradable... Mi papá es un inútil, y ya ni siquiera hay comida...

- ¿Eso significa que nadie se ocupó de ti?

- ... Quizás.

Battler respondía cada vez más lento y más apagado. Trataba de distraerse con los peces del estanque, ya que su reflejo estaba bloqueado, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente.

- ¿Y extrañas a tu madre, porque ella sí estaba pendiente de ti?

- ... Puede ser, pero no sólo por eso...

- ¿La querías?

- La... amaba...

- ¿Qué te hizo quererla?

Battler soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero en forma de una risa apagada.

- Ella era encantadora.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Eso, y que era mi madre -Respondió casi en un resoplo burlón, expresando lo tonta que consideraba esa pregunta.

La mujer pareció dudar antes de preguntar la siguiente, pero su firmeza la hizo seguir.

- ¿En otras palabras, la amabas por deber?

Battler saltó. Volteó hacia ella con intenciones de recriminarle, de comunicarle su insulto, poco menos ordenarle que removiera esa sombra que cubría su reflejo de una vez, pero esos profundos ojos azules lo sumergieron en su propia oscuridad. Esos ojos que parecían saber más que él, hasta demasiado, pero aún así preguntaban, urgían a que él respondiera, que diera con cierta verdad. Casi rogándole que descubriera aquello a lo que ella iba. Battler se paralizó.

- Ahora, dime la verdad.

Battler intentó zafarse, pero era casi como si una fuerza invisible lo sostuviera en esa misma posición. Ni siquiera podía temblar. Lo que sí, su cuerpo había empezado a sudar frío.

- ¿Qué unión tenías con ella?

- Era mi familia.

- ¿Qué es "familia" para ti?

- Mi... -Battler dudó- ¿mi padre y mi madre?

- Hoo, ¿eso fue una pregunta?

Recién entonces pudo quitar la mirada de sus impresionantes ojos, pero sólo para desviarla ligeramente.

- Eeh...

- Entonces, ¿qué es tu madre?

- L-la persona que me dio la vida...

- Si es así, ¿cómo se llamaba esa persona?

Battler guardó silencio.

Su boca se abrió unos instantes después, pero de ella no salió más que aire.

La mujer sacó el paraguas y dejó de cubrir el reflejo del agua. Subió el mentón y le indicó sin palabras que éste era el momento de mirarse.

Battler sintió cómo esa fuerza invisible lo soltaba, aliviado cual ahorcado a quien remueven las manos que le oprimían. Apenas pasó ese primer momento de alivio, su sentido común le urgió que escapara lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran... pero a la vez le advirtió que, si hacía eso, corría el gran riesgo de que esta misteriosa mujer lo atrajera de vuelta y no lo volviera a soltar. Este era un momento de gracia, hasta un exceso de confianza en una apuesta de su superioridad en comparación a él, y no sólo por ser un niño y ella casi una adulta en estricto rigor, sino por algo más que esa misma limitación no le permitía alcanzar a comprender.

Así que decidió hacer lo que ella le decía.

Intentando controlar el temblor que ahora hacía malabares con sus extremidades, mas sin atreverse a secar el húmedo frío de su frente, se sentó de rodillas, apoyó sus manos firmemente en la orilla, enterrando sus dedos en la tierra llena de algas, y se asomó.

Su reflejo.

La mujer lo observó, de pie, conservando su distancia. Vio cómo el niño temblaba tan fuerte que sus codos cedían por el peso de su tronco, cómo la humedad que él había pensado en secar ahora caía libremente por su frente y rebotaba una vez en el agua antes de fusionarse con ella, y cómo sus ojos pasaban de extrañeza a confusión, luego a negación, y finalmente a horror. Pánico. El muchacho se horrorizaba de su propia imagen. Ella sabía por qué pasaba: su reflejo no era exactamente del presente... sino que de un momento exacto en su conciencia.

Un momento exacto que él no quería aceptar. Y que ella...

La mujer sabía que él entendería una vez que saliera de la impresión, por lo que no había necesidad de reafirmar la explicación del fenómeno. Es más, debía entenderlo. Así que no le dio tiempo de sobra y reinició su cuestionario.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste _tu reflejo en el agua_?

- Aah...

Battler sintió que la imagen se llevaba su voz. La mujer lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Cuándo? -Repitió con la voz firme.

- C-... Cuando fui al mar...

- ¿Fuiste a la playa?

- N... -Los sonidos salían de su nariz, entre jadeos asustados.

- ¿Paseaste en bote?

- Uhh...

- ¿Fuiste a conocer un lugar?

- Ya... ya lo...

- Pero lo conoces bien, ¿no es así? Ya habías ido antes. Es más, ese lugar es, en parte, tuyo.

Battler emitió un sonido que podría ser interpretado como un quejido. La mujer entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

- Es una isla, ¿verdad? Únicamente por algo así te arriesgarías a subir a un bote, a un destino fijo y común, ya que le tienes miedo al océano. Además, no irías sólo por ir, siempre tienes un propósito, una meta. Y si es una isla, y es en parte tuya, significa que alguien de tu familia podría estar allí.

La cabeza de Battler se movió de un lado a otro, intermitentemente, temblorosa. La mujer no le sacó la mirada de la nuca.

- Confírmalo: ¿fuiste a visitar a alguien en esa isla?

De su boca salió sólo un aliento.

- ¿Cuándo fue?

Ya no dio ninguna señal de respuesta, Battler se quedó estático. La niebla se hizo aún más densa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

La mujer infló su pecho, elevó más su mentón, y sentenció:

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- ¡SUFICIENTE!

El niño se soltó de la tierra y golpeó la superficie del agua con tal furia que la mujer no pudo evitar sorprenderse y dar un respingo. Se puso de pie y caminó en la dirección opuesta con mucho ahínco, puños apretados, espalda tensa, brazos rectos, pasos fuertes. La mujer se recuperó y reaccionó, frunciendo el ceño y llamándolo con un "¡hey!", dejando en claro que no habían terminado. Estaba a punto de dar en el clavo, tan cerca que podía saborearlo.

El muchacho la escuchó, se detuvo en seco, y, sin pausa alguna, volteó hacia ella con violencia.

Los ojos azules tan profundos de la mujer se abrieron de súbito por la visión que proyectaban y realmente se hizo hacia atrás.

La corbata ni siquiera terminó de caer después del giro y ya había sucedido. Frente a ella, Ushiromiya Battler. Pero a pesar de lucir el mismo traje negro del funeral, y de correr en él la misma sangre de hace un instante atrás, ya no era quien justo antes yacía en ese mismo lugar. Apuntándola firmemente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el niño ahora era un hombre de su misma edad, con los ojos fervientes, zapatos lustrados talla 43-44, vestón desabrochado, y garganta suelta. La mujer dio el paso atrás, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura. Se afirmó bien en el suelo y apretó su dentadura.

En un parpadeo, la había advertido y reconocido como un ser dañino, tóxico, peligroso, hostil.

- U-Ushiromiya Battler... -Rugió ella, por lo bajo.

La mirada desafiante del hombre marcó que definitivamente no habría retrocesos de su parte, y se daría inicio a un duelo en donde él también podría atacar. La mujer, como no era tonta, lo captó de inmediato, así que se ordenó a sí misma mantener la calma, respirar profundo, erguirse, alzar una sola ceja y sonreír con toda la sorna que burbujeaba dentro de sí, clamando explotar de tanta contención.

- Hah, ¿así que éste es tu "modo defensa"? Bastante pobre.

Ella supo que luego vendría su puesta, así que volvió a la posición de su jugada inicial, limitando su sonrisa, afirmando bien su paraguas, y colocándose más neutral, antes de marcar el fin de su turno.

- Adelante, entonces. Como ves -Y apuntó a dicho paraguas con sus ojos en un movimiento fugaz-, estoy preparada para cualquier cosa.

Battler respiró profundamente y, al hablar, su voz resonó como si estuvieran en un cuarto cerrado con mucho eco. Comenzó con una pregunta gris, fría, ambigua, pero tan certera que, si figurada, hubiera sido una poderosa lanza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La mujer suspiró como si fuera un chiste, pero antes de que pudiera coger aire de vuelta para responderle, Battler volvió a disparar, y se aseguró de todos lados antes de vaciar la carga:

- ¿Por qué le preguntas cosas así a un niño que acaba de perder a su madre? ¿Qué haces en el jardín de mis abuelos? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Cómo sabes de mi familia? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La mujer de cabellos dorados fue perdiendo la sonrisa visiblemente a medida que él apretaba el gatillo. Pero su mirada nunca demostró signo alguno de creer estar perdiendo, o siquiera de que esos ataques fueran cien porciento efectivos.

Respiró profundo, dejando que sus corazones temblaran. Habló después de una pequeña pausa de suspenso:

- ... Si no busca, no lo va a encontrar.

El hombre lentamente bajó el brazo, manteniendo su postura recta y firme.

- ... ¿Y qué significa eso?

La aludida guardó silencio, manteniendo su mirada fija en él y sin mover un músculo.

- Esa fue una cara muy seria. ¿Estás tan segura del disparate que acabas de decir?

- ¿Qué esperabas? Preguntaste mucho, y yo sólo tengo un turno.

- No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero no respondiste nada, y no lograrás confundirme.

- Hoo -Sonrió un poco ella-, ¿acaso toqué un nervio?

Battler frunció el ceño, y ella giró el mango del paraguas en su mano. La niebla les permitía perfectamente verse el uno al otro, pero todo el resto se perdía en eternidades del rocío pausado. Se limitó a contemplarla a través de estas nubes bajas, y luego se pronunció.

- ¿Por qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes? ¿A qué vas con esas preguntas?

La mujer cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, pero sólo riendo de su inocente ignorancia.

- Si sabes que sé, ¿no puedes llegar con el mismo proceso mental a 'cómo' lo sé?

Él cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para concentrarse con más facilidad. La mujer se lo permitió, permaneciendo fija en su lugar, mirando su esfuerzo. Mientras meditaba, maniobró para que su mano izquierda se ajustara en el bolsillo correspondiente del pantalón de tela negro.

- ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?

Esas no eran preguntas que debiesen ser respondidas por ella. Las había formulado, pero más bien para sí mismo. Ella lo supo y calló.

Battler se tomó la frente por un momento, luego el mentón, y finalmente bajó la mano, sin sacar la izquierda de su bolsillo. Su meditación era claramente visible, pero no estaba en búsqueda del acertijo, ni del sentido del acertijo... sino de la intención de su declamadora.

Cuando retornó los ojos hacia ella, la miró por un momento. El silencio se tornó tenso. Luego desvió la mirada mientras parpadeaba y notó algo fuera de lo común. Verificando si lograba notarlo una segunda vez, hizo lo mismo; giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, parpadeando. Y, claro, vio algo. Así que enderezó su cabeza, clavó los ojos en la mujer, y en seguida los entrecerró, pudiendo así ver, para su sorpresa, dos caras de la mujer: aquella dolida, y aquella que sólo sonreía más y más, torciendo su cara de tal manera que daba espanto.

Y dejó suelta su lengua:

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

La mujer guardó silencio, pero esta vez, se notaba que era por omisión. ¿Por qué no quería revelarlo? ¿Qué objetivo tenía y qué ganaba con tenerlo todo bajo esa capa de misterio?

El silencio se prolongó. Quizás, hasta demasiado. Battler juró que, por un momento, la falta de sonido llegó a tal que pudo escuchar el latir de un corazón - pero no del propio.

Después de segundos con la cuenta perdida, la mujer bajó la cabeza. ¿Habrá sido por sumisión? ¿Se estará rindiendo? ¿Estará dispuesta a cooperar? ¿Dirá su propósito? Battler se preparó para cualquiera de esas opciones, y más.

Pero... cuando ella la levantó, tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para lograr ver su rostro… sus miradas se cruzaron, y Battler volvió a sentir ese escalofrío, el sudor frío, el temblor, y las profundidades. Angustia. Sapiencia. Estrechez. Melancolía. Y, por sobre todo, dolor.

- Eso que viste.

El hombre se ayudó a sí mismo a parpadear.

- ... Fue un engaño.

- Yo no lo puse ahí -Respondió casi de inmediato-. Lo pusiste tú.

Ella le dedicó una mirada que demostró por sobre todo su cualidad insondable. Battler no pudo evitar la sorpresa de esta sentencia.

- Esa parte de ti que no puede aceptarlo -Continuó-, mucho menos olvidarlo, pero tampoco puede dejarlo ahí tal cual.

Su ceño se frunció en una pequeña curva ascendente con la misma velocidad del habla de la mujer. Y al igual que él en la vez anterior, ella le devolvía la mano arrojando sentencias poderosamente cargadas, sin tiempo de reacción ni contraataque que valiera. El juego se estaba acabando.

- ¿De qué-

- Eso que viste -Lo cortó de nuevo-... Eso que sucedió... _Lo trajiste a ti mismo_.

Las últimas palabras se llevaron su aliento por completo. Incluso lo hicieron hacia atrás, cual empujón. Dio tres pasos torpes para atrás; uno del impacto, otro de la carga del impulso, y el último para frenarse. Una gota de sudor frío se resbaló desde su frente hasta su pera y cayó en uno de sus zapatos lustrados talla 43-44. Su mandíbula no se cerraba. Tampoco se podía saber con exactitud si sus ojos procesaban lo que estaban viendo, ya que, a pesar de estar fijos en ella, temblaban.

Se formó otra pausa, pero esta no fue intencional. Ella necesitó de tiempo que no había anticipado para poder continuar, él necesitó también más tiempo para intentar digerir, y aun, concluir con algo que no fueran sílabas sueltas.

Los ojos azules de la mujer eran definitivamente expresivos y fáciles de leer. Tanto que, hasta en su estado de shock, él pudo notar lo amargados que se pusieron.

- ¿Qué era ella para ti?

Battler se quedó totalmente sin palabras. No prisionero de una fuerza, no con el aliento atorado, sino con... el pecho apretado.

Intentó leerla una vez más, pero a ella, a esta mujer. A quien estaba debajo de ese paraguas, a la sombra del árbol junto al estanque. A la que estaba tras la máscara, bajo el manto. Sin embargo, no consiguió nada. Así que, finalmente, preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer ocultó su pesar cerrando los ojos, y respondió con honestidad, pero casi en un suspiro:

- ... Soy... la bruja del bosque de Rokkenjima, la alquimista de los Ushiromiya... La bruja dorada.

Los ojos de Battler se abrieron de par en par.

Como ella los tenía cerrados, se sobresaltó cuando algo tiró de su falda y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio por despiste. Eran dos manos más pequeñas y menos refinadas que las suyas.

- ¿Una bruja? ¿En serio eres una bruja? ¿Eso significa que tienes magia? ¿Puedes hacer magia?

El tono de ilusión desesperada, de esperanza urgida, de aquel niño de doce años, de ojos grandes y empapados, casi rompió el corazón de la mujer, y a la vez le dio un regocijo indescriptible.

La zarandeó hasta que ella tocó uno de sus hombros, indicándole que no era necesario seguir pues ya había capturado su atención. Además, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Él veía la angustia en ellos, pero realmente no se daba cuenta; su cabeza estaba nublada con esta revelación y lo que ella podría hacer.

- E... entonces... -Empezó a tartamudear, emocionadísimo- ¿Puedes...?

La mujer supo lo que le iba a pedir. Y, tristemente, bajó la cabeza.

Battler sólo pensaba en qué decir, cómo pedirlo. Así que encontró un mejor planteamiento y se rectificó.

- Por favor, Bruja Dorada... Te pido que, con tu magia, traigas de vuelta a mi mamá.

Pero eso no fue una petición de un favor. Le estaba rogando.

La mujer tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás. Esos ojos... esos ojos con los que la miraba eran demasiado.

Especialmente eran demasiado cuando tenía que decir que no.

Se esforzó por mirarlo de vuelta, con más y más angustia en su rostro.

- ... Lo lamento -La expresión de Battler cambió de inmediato. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír-. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? -Explotó casi al instante. La mujer nuevamente se sorprendió.

No tenía idea de cómo siquiera comenzar a explicarle, pero intentó acomodar las palabras.

Empezó con un suspiro.

- ... La magia de Resurrección es de los más altos niveles, y requiere de mucho poder. Como se está yendo en contra del tiempo y de la voluntad del mundo, su dificultad es aplicada especialmente en las restricciones del encantamiento.

Se dio una pausa, verificando que el muchachito le esté prestando atención. Dicho y hecho, él no sacaba su mirada de ella, concentradísimo y con cara de asombro. Prosiguió:

- Una de estas restricciones es que no se puede revivir algo que ha perdido la corporalidad brindada por su creador. Ya sea que creas en Dios o se la atribuyas a los padres, es el cuerpo que se te es otorgado en el inicio de la vida.

La bruja recordó ya haberlo explicado una vez, pero no sabría decir con exactitud si había sido en el pasado o sería en un futuro o próximo o distante.

- ... Y lamento decirte que ese cuerpo que reposa en el ataúd ya no le pertenece a tu madre... Sino que a la tierra. Es escombro, hueso y carroña, que se descompone más con cada segundo. Por lo tanto, no es usable.

Se contuvo de caer bajo la influencia del rostro de Battler, que se iba poniendo pálido. Tenía que seguir, tenía que explicarle.

- Otra de las condiciones es mantener una memoria vívida, un recuerdo apasionado, un deseo ferviente. No sólo el recuerdo de lo perdido, sino también la fuerza de voluntad de hacer lo que cueste para regresarlo.

Elevó el nivel de su nariz, y lo miró de reojo.

- ... Lo que tú no posees.

- ¿Pe-pero, qué es lo que...?

- Aquello que hiciste.

Después de la impresión, Battler fue soltando poco a poco el vestido de la rubia. Ella sintió su calor abandonarla.

- No es _la culpa_, sino todo lo contrario: no has asumido. Eso se ha transformado en una barrera, la cual me hace imposible acceder a tus recuerdos, ya sean los de ti mismo, los de tu familia, o mucho menos los de tu madre. Y como en este momento no tiene voluntad, tú eres quien quiere traerla de vuelta, y deberías ponerte en su lugar. No obstante, como es una barrera que tú mismo hiciste, yo no puedo trabajar con ella en medio, y sólo tú la puedes deshacer.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza definitivamente y dejó caer las manos por su propio peso, a los costados. La mujer se preocupó.

- Entiende -Le dijo, inclinándose levemente hacia él para que la escuche con más claridad-. No puedo hacer el hechizo. Puedo recitarlo...

Mientras continuó, hizo las poses correspondientes.

- "Bien, bien, recuerda, ¿qué forma era la que tenías? De seguro era muy bella. Ahora, ven, Ushiromiya Asumu. Vuelve. Ven a por tu hijo".

Sin embargo, no ocurrió. Ni siquiera un fliqueo, un cambio de viento, ni una huella en la niebla.

- ... Pero no sirve de nada -Suspiró- porque existe esa barrera. Y está hecha de miedo-

La mujer se cortó. Como no se había alejado de ella, ahora su río de lágrimas empapaba su falda. El dolor se dibujó en su propia cara también, apretando los dientes y alzando el ceño en arcos. Parecía lamentarse, pero en serio. Así que el único consuelo que pudo ofrecerle fue volver a acariciar su hombro y sufrir junto a él.

- ... Es inútil.

La rubia creyó escucharlo hablar, pero era un tono muy sombrío como para...

- Completamente inútil.

De la nada, Battler se soltó de ella y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Tropezó hacia atrás y se dio de lleno con el tronco. Si no hubiera sido por él, habría caído al estanque. Alzó la mirada de inmediato, buscando explicaciones, pero sólo vio su cabeza agachada, su respiración agitada, y sus puños tan apretados que en cualquier momento se enterraba las uñas hasta hacerse sangrar.

- Si te haces llamar la alquemista de Ushiromiya -Battler alzó un hilillo de voz. Efecticamente, ese tono sombrío había sido de él-... y no puedes cumplir esa sencilla orden...

La mujer supo que venía una amenaza, y cierta parte de ella temió.

Battler subió la cabeza de una sola vez, con una mirada seria, llena de seguridad, incluso fría, y anunció:

- Entonces tampoco quiero ser Ushiromiya.

Oyeron un trueno partir un árbol y demoler una montaña. La niebla pareció oscurecerse por un momento, y el brillo gris del día se intensificó.

- ¡Sólo mira la baja calidad de sus muebles...! Si ni siquiera para cumplir este deseo me sirve ser Ushiromiya, entonces para nada me sirve serlo.

Él ni siquiera se molestaba en frenar lo burlesco de su propia voz. La mujer tuvo que apretar sus propias manos para evitar que tiemblen, descontroladas. Lo miró nuevamente, su cara perpleja, pero con la boca cerrada.

- Si no puedes traerla... No tienes magia.

Un impulso apareció de la nada y la atravesó. Fue invisible para Battler, pero sin siquiera tener una herida, la mujer cayó sobre una de sus rodillas y se llevó la mano al pecho frenéticamente.

- ¡Tu magia es mentira! ¡Tú no eres una bruja! ¡Toda la magia es mentira! -Con cada frase, otro impulso la violentaba hasta botarla al suelo.

La mujer osó levantarse y acercarse, con una mano extendida a él.

- ¡E-espera un segundo, Battler...! -De su boca, podría estar brotando cada vez más sangre, cual interior reventado.

- ¡No puedes revivir a mi madre! -Le gritó directamente en su cara- ¡Eso significa que la magia no existe!

Hubo un sonido terrible, que sobrepasó al trueno que ambos escucharon la vez anterior. Hizo eco en sus cabezas. Aún sin ser visible, el olor a carne quemada estaba ahí, atrapado en la niebla. Hacía falta sólo un poco de imaginación para ver la lluvia marrón manchar la cuidada hierba del jardín. Esta vez, el impacto no la dejó aplastada en el suelo, sino que la alzó, y si no hubiera sido por su vestido, Battler podría haber creído que sus pies flotaban en el aire.

Pero ya no.

Cuando aquello terminó... Cuando Battler decidió que ese era el final... La alguna vez elegante silueta de la mujer quedó expuesta, atravesada por palabras cubiertas por la niebla, de heridas invisibles, con el cuello suelto hacia arriba, la mandíbula abierta... Y, quizás... con algo que no era sudor corriendo por su rostro.

La mujer que se presentó como La Bruja Dorada, aun alzada por el aire, pudo palpar cómo la toxina anti magia aumentaba a velocidad impresionante, y también sintió el desarraigo de esa realidad que él le estaba causando.

El paso de la niñez a la adultez. Cuando dejas de creer en cuentos. Cuando dejas de creer en la magia. Y la rechazas por completo. Cuando en tu corazón se extiende ese rechazo, cubre todo tu cuerpo, y crea una burbuja que, con el paso del tiempo, se hace más impenetrable, hasta el _infinito_.

Con aún el repiqueteo del ruido en la profundidad de sus oídos, Battler dejó que su cabeza cayera por su peso.

- Si no puedes hacer algo como eso, la magia no existe. La magia no existe. ¡La magia no existe!

Repitió hasta que su garganta se secó, apretando sus sienes a través de la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos. Con un último eco, reunió lo que le quedaba de aliento y gritó lo más fuerte que podía:

- ¡La magia no existe!

...

La bruja había desaparecido.

Su paraguas fue lo único que quedó atrás. Y con una corriente sin origen, también deshizo su existencia.

Battler se quedó solo en ese gris jardín.

Le tomó largo rato calmarse. Luego, se secó los ojos.

Pues sabía. Sabía que ninguna magia del mundo podría traer a su querida madre de vuelta. Ya que la magia no existía. Los muertos se quedan muertos, se deshacen en la tierra y desaparecen. Y eso pasaba con su madre. Y tenía que aceptarlo.

El día estaba definitivamente gris, y ya había abandonado la esperanza de encontrar el estanque. De seguro, hasta los peces estarían escondidos en un clima como éste...

... Por otra parte, no quería volver a toda esa reunión de gente. Aparte de la tristeza, sabía que querían algo más, y que su padre no estaba en estado de defenderse, y mucho menos defenderlo a él.

... Así que esperaría afuera.

Quizás sus abuelos podrían ayudarle a sobrepasar esto. Después de todo, eran los padres de Asumu.

Esperaría a que todo terminara. Esperaría a que esa atmósfera se fuera.

... Porque no había magia para hacer desaparecer a dicha atmósfera. Sólo existía lo que él podía hacer: Esperar. Hacer uso de su tiempo, sentarse, y esperar.

Porque la magia no existía. Porque las ilusiones no servían. Porque la vida era finita, porque todo se iba al suelo, porque no valía la pena soñar si todo eventualmente se derrumba, colapsa, y no deja nada atrás.

Porque no importaba cuántas ilusiones imaginara, cuántas brujas manifestara, ni cuánta magia deseara, nada de eso traería de vuelta a su madre. Así que ya bastaba de juegos de niños.

Asumu estaba muerta, esa era la realidad, y debía aceptarlo.

Perdiendo sus ojos en el asqueante gris brillante del cielo, esperando, Battler se sentó en el pasillo exterior... Abrazó sus piernas... Y, lentamente... Se echó a llorar.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Notas de la Autora_:

Mindfuck much? :D Then it's mission accomplished!

Primer fic que hago de Umineko :3 Fue demasiado entrete hacerlo, y muy complicado también; los personajes tienen tantas dimensiones que luchaba con cada diálogo durante por lo menos 5 minutos. Hasta tuve problemas en la misma idea. Pero salió bien, quedé re conforme :D

Si se entiende, o si no se entiende, háganmelo saber xD Siempre es bueno recibir feedback, así es como se aprende c:

Gracias miles a mi hermana menor por ser la primera en leerlo!

Como siempre, se aprecian muchísimo los reviews, favs, y todo lo que quieran hacer para demostrar su interés o gusto 3 Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, si les gustó, y qué fue lo que más les gustó, asimismo como que no les gustó y por qué.

Muchas gracias por leer! _See you again, have a nice day!_ *típicafraselalalala*

PD: Leer, en lo posible, con los BGM "voiceless", "deadangle", "oku slow oke", y "one" (en ese orden xD). También queda con "hikari" y "look".


End file.
